


A Good Way to Pass the Time

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Breasts, Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dom Castiel, F/M, Fucking, Grace Kink, Grace-Powered Orgasms, Hair-pulling, Hot Sex, Kissing, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Spanking, Straddling, Wing Kink, sub Reader, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is bored in the motel room. Luckily Castiel drops in to say hi. But to the reader's surprise, he stays for a lot more and asserts his dominance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Way to Pass the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Timelords Winchesters and Consulting Detectives](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Timelords+Winchesters+and+Consulting+Detectives).



> Here you go! Sorry it took so long for an update. And sorry I am hella outta practice, and the dom/sub could have been more extreme. But i hope you like it :)

 You sit on the couch, aimlessly flipping through the same boring channels on the motel tv. You sigh loudly, sprawling out in frustration. The cases are coming in slow, and you and the Winchesters landed in the most boring town in America. Sam and Dean went out for beers, but you know that they won’t be back for hours.

“Hmm maybe if I’m lucky a vamp will break through the door” you mutter caustically. “At least that would be interesting.” You don’t notice the flap of wings behind you over your pouting.

“Well I’m no vamp…sorry” a deep, raspy voice sounds behind you. Your heart clenches and you whip around to see the most beautiful angel in God’s army.

“Castiel!” you squeal, jumping off the couch and running to him. You tackle him with a huge hug. You haven’t seen the handsome angel in months. He’s always so busy with his own stuff, or finding things for the Winchesters.

The angel stiffens, a little surprised, “You’re sudden and uncharacteristic affection indicates that…you missed me?” he asks a bit perturbed.

You pull away quickly, a red blush spreading across your skin. “Oh I –uh” you stammer embarrassed. You fan yourself nervously. Is it getting hot in here? You had kind of forgotten the crush you had on Castiel. Those beautiful blue eyes, and that thick black hair. Who wouldn’t?

“Sorry“ you say awkwardly, “Just missed working with you is all” you say brightly, hoping he won’t hear the fakeness in your voice.

“Oh” he says plainly, looking around the crappy motel. “I suppose I’ve been longing for your company as well.”

You blink unbelieving, “Wh-what? Really?”

“Of course. You and the Winchesters are my closest friends and allies” he responds in a monotone.

”Oh, yeah” you say glumly, your face faltering a bit. You sit back down on the couch and crack open a beer. “So what’s up? Why’d you show up?” you ask, trying to be chipper. Castiel is still good company, and better than talking to yourself.

“I had a break. Figured I’d’ drop in and check on you all” he says seriously. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, except for the mind numbingly boring area” you stew, throwing the remote. Castiel walks over stiffly to you, sitting down on the couch.

“I understand” he says. “Have you tried having intercourse?” you spew out your beer, droplets going down your windpipe.

“What!?” you yell, coughing violently trying to breathe.

“Well I’ve heard that intercourse relieves stress and tends to be a pass time amongst humans. Many of you are created out of boredom” he states blandly. “I figured you had a boyfriend by now?”

You take a deep breath, still sputtering slightly. “No. Not much luck in that area.”

“Oh?” he answers in surprise. “How can that be?” He tilts his head to the side in genuine confusion, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“You tell me” you scoff, tired of being constantly reminded of your relationship status.

“I suppose it’s because your beauty intimidates weaker males, your intelligence makes them feel like they cannot hold your attention, and you could seriously injure all of them with your hunter skill set” he responds honestly, giving you a small smile with his chapped lips.

“Cas I didn’t mean for you to tell me!” You feel a little embarrassed at the sudden attention. “Wait” you start, the situation suddenly dawning on you. “Did you just say I was beautiful?”

“Is that bad? I simply noticed that your bone structure and skin lend to an attractive overall vision of human appearance.” You start to giggle as you notice the angel’s usually stern façade grows a pink blush.

“No Castiel, it’s not bad.” Silence ensues as the two of you sit awkwardly together. You’re aware of your rapid heartbeat sounding in your ears. “For what it’s worth…you are a very attractive man. And your personality is kind of endearing” you confess, sudden courage raging through you.

“I accept your compliment” he says quietly. Suddenly he grabs you by the shoulders, pressing his dry lips against yours. They are surprisingly soft and you melt into their warmth. His tongue slips teasingly between your lips, wet and sweet as he explores your mouth. Your brain goes numb, and you cannot make an intelligent thought. It’s so hot, so carnal. Your body turns to absolute fire.

Castiel pulls away too soon, and you stare needily into his eyes, the ocean blue irises eclipsed by dilated pupils. “That was rather enjoyable” he says a bit breathless. Your brain finally turns back on.

“Wh-what was that Cas? Where did that come from?”

“I thought women liked it when a male takes charge and asserts his dominance. Should I apologize?”

“No, no it was…so sexy. Just unexpected, and a bit unlike you.”

Castiel sighs, “I’ve been watching many videos due to my loneliness. I can’t help but remember everything” he confesses.

“Fast learner” you smirk, biting your lip at him. The angel leans in, the heat from his body radiating.

“Then come here” he growls, digging his fingers into your hips as he lifts you off the ground. Your legs instinctively wrap around his waist. He pushes you up against the wall, his fingers weaving into your hair as he pulls. Your head moves back, exposing your throat. He chuckles deeply as he leans in to suck and kiss. He leaves bites down your collar bones, causing you to pant needily. You reach for his soft hair, needing to hang on to something.

“You’re mine” he growls against the top of your breast.

“Mmmhmm”

“Say it!” he snaps.

“I’m yours” you breathe, your nipples becoming erect. They strain against your bra painfully.

“You want my tongue on your tits?” he asks, his voice husky.

“Yes” you answer. He pulls your hair and you yelp.

“Call me sir, my little slut.” Your eyes widen in shock, overwhelmed by his intensity.

“Please sir?” you pant, extremely aroused. He puts you down on the floor.

“Then strip and get onto the bed” he commands. You stand in front of him, trying not to moan too loudly, at least not yet. You slowly make your way to the bed, and his hand swats your ass, making a loud smack. “Quickly” he chastises.

You tear your clothes off, flinging your bra and underwear to the floor. It all moves so fast you don’t have a chance to feel embarrassed about being naked.

“Mmm you’re a sexy little whore aren’t you?” he asks, making his way to you. He takes you by the shoulders, scanning your body with lusting eyes. He stares at your erect nipples, biting his pink bottom lip. “Someone’s excited aren’t they?”

“Yes sir” you breathe, reaching for his face. He smacks your hand away.

“There will be plenty of time for touching later. But not till I say so. Lay down on the bed and wait.” You crawl onto the motel bed, your breathing becoming rapid and raspy. You hear the fluttering of wings, but you don’t dare look up. Castiel crawls onto the bed, straddling you. You gasp at the sight. His smooth naked skin; chiseled muscles, and holy shit. His gorgeous black wings, spanning an enormous length. They are absolutely breath taking, and you almost don’t notice his massive cock. Long and completely hard, he rubs it against your abdomen enticingly.

He flaps his wings, the soft feathers dusting over your hard nipples, sharp sensations traveling through your breasts. “Holy shit” you breathe.

He leans down and gives a small bite to your breast. “Watch that filthy little mouth” he snaps. He leans in and takes your nipples in his mouth, sucking eagerly, sending chills across your body. You tentatively reach your hands up, desperate to feel those full wings. But before you can touch them, he flips you onto your stomach with unrealistic strength. He slaps you hard on the ass, leaving a small sting. You feel his erection at your back as he leans in to whisper in your ear. “What did I say?” He spanks you again, giving a small bite to his new handprint. You yelp in pain, but the sensation goes straight to your pussy, pulsations beginning deep inside you. He spanks you again and you finally scream out “I’m sorry.”

He spanks you again, “I’m sorry what?”

“I’m sorry sir. I disobeyed you.”

He gives a deep chuckle, and he flips you onto your back. “That’s more like it” he whispers as he watches your tits bounce. He straddles your neck, his thick cock hitting you in the face, but you cannot help but moan loudly. “Now take this cock down your throat” he commands. You open your mouth wide, plunging yourself onto his cock, his dick slamming into the back of your throat. You gag at his size, but continue. “Oh fuck yes, that’s my girl” he breathes as you bob your head, your tongue wet and warm on him. You twist your tongue around the head, dipping into the slit teasingly. You hollow out your cheeks, earning a hiss of pleasure from the angel. You see his massive wings shake as he enjoys your mouth. You delicately scrape your teeth along the underside and he grunts sensually. He takes his dick out of your mouth, earning a wet pop.

Your cheeks are flushed, and sweat is dampening both of your brow lines. His hard stomach moves out with every ragged breath. “Do you want me to lick you? Make you moan like the little slut you are?”

“Yes sir. Yes sir!” you answer in a wispy voice. He gives you a sly grin, his white teeth shining.

“Now if you need to brace yourself, grab my wings” he says with a wink. You give a small whine, certain he learned that from one of his “videos.” He traces his tongue between your breasts and down your stomach. The trail scorches your insides, and you feel yourself becoming wet.

“Well look at this. Such a good girl, already wet for me” he coos, giving you a small bite to your inner thigh. He kisses up at the apex of your thighs before slipping his tongue inside you. He talentedly flicks and twist inside you, and you buck your hips.  You gasp at how soft the feathers are, tickling in between your fingers.

“That’s it my little slut” he moans against you. He flicks his tongue against your clit, a sharp tingle of pleasure coursing through you. You feel your toes curl in response as he sucks yon your pussy, and you grip his wings tightly. He brings them in and envelops both of you. You stroke his wings, causing a shudder to run through his body. Tremors go through his wings as he fucks you with his tongue.

You kiss his wings, nuzzling into them.  He moans loudly, the vibrations going through you. He lightly scrapes his teeth on your wet pussy. You feel yourself begin to build, and you tangle your fingers into his feathers. Everything below begins to tighten and pulsate. But before you can cum, he withdraws. You give a needy whine and he pulls you up against him.

“Touch me” he orders, his voice deep and sensual. He kisses your neck with a growl, and you reach your hands for his wings once again. He moans deeply as you stroke tenderly. You feel his cock become harder as it moves in response. He sucks violently leaving his marks on your skin, and you pull at his feathers. His thick cock begins to leak pre cum, the sounds of your heavy breathing echoing through the motel room. “That feels so good” he breathes. He kisses you roughly, biting your bottom lip till it is wet and swollen. His tongue invades your mouth, conquering every corner of your mouth. He moans deeply and you emit a high sound. You’re intoxicated by him, and you feel absolutely giddy. He pushes you back, and you fall against the pillows, your head dizzy.

He forces your legs open, revealing your wet throbbing pussy again. “Now be a good girl and hold still so I can fuck you silly.”

You inhale sharply and quickly bite your lip. He lines up, teasing your hole with the head. He hits your clit and you tremble in anticipation. “How badly do you want it?” he asks seductively.

“So bad sir..please. Fuck me!” you scream, needing this now. This moment is so long overdue.

He thrusts his pelvis, slamming into you, sending your head to the headboard. You yelp in surprise. He turns inside you, stretching your walls mercilessly. It’s so deep and feels so good. Your head begins to thrash, your hair becoming a mess as he thrusts quickly. His fingers grab your breasts, massaging your nipples as he pushes in. You fight to keep still, your body experiencing tremors of pleasure.

“Mmm I’m getting close” he says in a raspy voice. You nod quickly, unable to form coherent words. But before you can build, he pulls out and you give a small cry at the loss.  You don’t complain though, you don’t want another spanking.

“Don’t worry, I have a special surprise for you.” He puts his hand on your abdomen, strong and coarse.  With the other hand he begins to lazily pump himself, his thumb sliding over the tip. He shudders, causing his wings to flap, sending a cool breeze against your face. You watch in awe as his eyes begin to glow an electric blue. Power runs down his arm as he uses his grace. Suddenly you cry in pleasure as everything begins to throb and tighten, your core entirely on fire. Your nipples become erect immediately and you feel your walls move and contract. Your clit buzzes, the nerves firing electricity up through your entire body.

You begin to glow with his grace as he jerks off quicker, his pelvis thrusting and bucking. You feel an intense pressure against your g-spot, and you have to grip the mattress. Your head is swimming as your body becomes an orb of tantalizing pleasure.

“I feel you getting close” he says with a slight tease in his voice. You are trembling, your body building up with pressure and heat. You moan loudly as you climb higher and higher, balancing on the precipice. “Cum for me!” he commands, sending a blast of grace in you to push you over the edge. You spiral into pleasure, riding out your grace fueled orgasm. He calls out your name as he orgasms after you. He cums over your breasts and stomach. He falls against you, heavy and sweaty, the two of you desperately trying to catch your breath.

“That was quite enjoyable” he confesses after a moment. He rolls off of you, his shy and quiet demeanor slowly returning.

“Yes sir” you say with a small giggle. He looks at you sheepishly and runs his hand through his hair.

“So it was not too much?” he asks with a detectable nervousness.

“Castiel, it was amazing.” He smiles. He leans in closer and wraps you up in his wings, awkwardly putting his arms on you.

“I believe it’s customary to cuddle after?”

“Yes Castiel. I think you’ll like it.” You lean your head under his chin, giving a small kiss to his chest. The two of you lay there in comfortable silence. Not a bad way to pass an evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
